The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Interior panels of an aircraft such as lavatory doors, flight deck doors, and other doors/cabinets often include hardware in order to secure an object thereto or to provide other functionality. For example, a coat hanger, a peephole, or a locking device is often secured to interior panels. In order to secure such hardware/devices, a specialized fastener generally referred to as an “insert” is often employed. An insert is generally installed through the panel in order to provide a location for attaching various hardware/devices and for transferring associated structural loads.
Some inserts also include an internal threaded nut adapted to float therein so that a bolt may be more easily installed to accommodate manufacturing variations. (Generally, the bolt is used to attach another component to the panel). These types of inserts are often more complex with the inclusion of additional components and often lack sufficient strength in order to withstand a variety of structural loadings, including sudden impacts.
Additionally, due to inherent manufacturing variations, the overall thickness of a panel may vary. When the thickness of the panel varies, the insert may not be flush with the exterior surfaces of the panel, or may not be properly installed, which can cause stress concentrations and negatively impact the appearance of the panel. Further, different size inserts may be required if the thickness variation is large, thus adding to inventory and manufacturing assembly time.